


Quiet the Mind

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: — Савамура Дайчи, тридцать лет, ранее работал в полицейском участке номер шесть в городе Сендай, — гласит надпись в досье, а рядом прикреплена фотография высокого мужчины в фуражке, вероятно, снятая когда-то на рабочем месте.Он внимательно вчитывается в каждое слово, и строчки впечатываются ему в память, а факты вспыхивают вновь и вновь. Сугавара еще не знаком с этим человеком, но уже понимает, что они могут неплохо повеселиться вместе.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Quiet the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Какое-то недонасилие и много стекла, но раз хотелось сделать, почему бы и да. Возможно, Сугавара покажется слишком нелогичным, но все просто: он псих, как и все в этой лечебнице.  
> Песни в главе: IAMX - Quiet the Mind; Twenty One Pilots - Heavydirtysoul; Muse - Psycho. Рекомендую к прослушиванию.

_If I didn't know better I'd guess you're all already dead_

Савамуре Дайчи хотелось понять, как избавиться от этого сгоревшего мира.

Лечебница «Джериус Фолз» стала для него чертовым проклятием дьявола. Она была построена в несколько корпусов и ярусов, но все они имели одинаковый вид внутри: прогнившие камеры, почти не освещенные из-за тусклого света, слои паутины по углам, грязь и кровь на стенах. В корпусах находились десятки заключенных, они различались лишь степенью своего психоза — где-то находились больные расстройствами, а где-то — реальные убийцы. Если вы еще не совсем сошли с ума от жестокой реальности прошлой жизни, то здесь вам точно это удастся.

Больница была пропитана густым ароматом страха, непроглядной тьмой по ночам, а днем все вокруг окружали тени. Вне зависимости от времени суток были слышны громкие, пронзительные крики и тихий шепот, хриплый и едва слышимый. Кто-то только терял голову, а кто-то полностью погружался в это безумие, сносившее целиком и полностью разум.

Был один корпус лечебницы, который называли «всеобщей любимицей». Там всегда было чисто и прибрано, а работники днем казались добропорядочными и учтивыми, всячески выражая свою заботу к больным. Этот корпус был открыт лишь для журналистов и других СМИ, ведь, если бы хозяева этого жуткого места показали остальные, давно бы попали в свою же больницу.

Ранее «Джериус Фолз» было кладбищем, теперь же мало кто знал об этом. Оставались лишь неприятные воспоминания, но никаких вещественных доказательств больше не существовало. Хотя, возможно, иногда в сводившей с ума темноте проблескивали белые пятна, но кто знает, что это на самом деле — возможно, лишь очередные галлюцинации, дополняемые тяжелой обстановкой.

Савамура Дайчи появился здесь всего пару дней назад, но уже понимал, что ему не выбраться отсюда. _Из таких мест живыми не уходят._

Последние пару лет его часто посещали провалы памяти; кроме того, иногда он видел то, чего реально не существовало. Порой ему казалось, что покойная сестра наблюдает за ним — он даже пытался заговорить с ней, но ответа, конечно, не последовало. Несколько раз он приходил в себя в ванной или на кухне, а руки заливала собственная кровь — Дайчи пронзал свою кожу ножом, но при этом не чувствовал ничего. Еще он не помнил, как именно делал это — но понимал, что оно начинает приносить ему такое долгожданное удовольствие.

Изредка в тенях ему мерещились лица, которых он никогда прежде не видел. Некоторые были без глаз, некоторые же, казалось, следили за ним своим немигающим взглядом и не отрывали его ни на секунду.

Савамура Дайчи в свои тридцать работал в полиции; возможно, работа делала его еще большим параноиком, когда он смотрел в глаза убитым, жертвам, проводил допросы с убийцами.

Иногда ему и самому казалось, что он понимает их чувства и мотивы.

Иногда ему и самому хочется насладиться этим действом, наблюдать за ужасом в глазах «клиентов», слышать их мольбы и крики. Иногда ему кажется, что он и сам уже давно убивает людей, становясь тем, кого почти ежедневно встречает на своей работе. Только в памяти у него провалы, а на руках еще больше ножевых ран.

— «Кто я?» — часто проносится в его сознании.

Странный вопрос. Конечно, я Савамура Дайчи, тридцать лет, работник полиции в городе Сендай.

— «Но так ли это?» — продолжает шептать неизвестный голос.

И Дайчи вправду ответить нечего, потому что он уже не тот, кем был раньше.

_Can you save my heavydirtysoul?_

— Как я сюда попал? — лишь один вопрос крутится сейчас у него в голове.

Ему говорят, что в тот роковой вечер, шесть дней назад, он был на работе, в своем уже привычном участке. Ему сказали, что тот совершил убийство, перерезав несколько глоток; он не слышал ни криков, ни просьб о жизни. Он не помнит ничего, что происходило с ним в тот момент. Лишь отдаленно он ощущал на себе алую кровь, заливающую его темно-синюю полицейскую форму и руки. Как будто тогда осталась лишь тьма, повелевающая им целиком и полностью, владеющая телом и убивающая его руками.

Конечно, Дайчи не верит в то, что совершил. Ведь он просто-напросто не помнит. Считают ли его невиновным? Ему говорят, что считают, но делают так, как нужно в данной ситуации. Они мягко улыбаются ему, говоря успокаивающие фразы. Как будто это реально поможет Дайчи. Люди что-то говорят ему о помощи, но он ничего не слышит. Пустота заглушает слух и мысли, шепчет о том, что он убийца, и кровь на его руках в чем-то отдаленно похожем на воспоминания лишь подтверждает это. Но они как будто бы затянуты туманом, и нет ничего, кроме этих мутных картинок, ничерта не помогающих ему понять происходящее.

Савамуре остается лишь повиноваться, не зная ничего о том, что его ждет.

— Вас отвезут в лечебницу, где вы непременно выздоровеете, — мягко говорит ему женщина-психолог, после того, как он поведал о своих провалах, — Обещаю, вы все вспомните, но сейчас так надо.

Такое чувство, что он просто кукла в их руках. Ему не дают выбрать самому, как поступить именно ему и как будет лучше. Ведь правда, никогда в своей жизни мы не можем это чувствовать и выбирать — всегда над нами есть кто-то выше, заставляющий или просящий об этом, так, что мы не можем перечить ему.

_А если попробуем, то поплатимся за это своей жизнью._

Еще пару дней он не помнит вообще ничего — его везут в каком-то вагоне; он спит все это время, лишь изредка раскрывая свои глаза и не замечая ничего нового. Вероятно, его накачали чем-то очень действенным, раз после этого он просыпается лишь в узкой комнате, где есть только низкая железная кровать, металлический туалет и небольшое окошко, скрытое за решеткой. В комнате голые каменные стены, от которых веет холодом; на них покоятся царапины от прежнего постояльца, а запах плесени и сырости, казалось, целиком и полностью въелся во все пространство. Дайчи понимает, что он в тупике. И, кроме того, он не знает, сколько пролежал здесь без сознания. У него нет ничего — прежнюю одежду тоже сняли, предметы изъяли, на нем голубая больничная пижама, а на ногах серые носки. Внешних повреждений тоже нет, лишь белые затянувшиеся шрамы на запястьях — как напоминания о том, кем он был до попадания сюда. Дверь железная и тяжелая, и, как он не пытался нависнуть всей своей тушей, совсем не поддается.

Снизу находится небольшая створка — наверное, через нее приносят еду, только сам он еще не видел это в действии. Снаружи за ней не слышно ничего, кажется, будто бы время вообще застыло на месте, а вокруг нет никого. С последней встречи несколько дней назад в полицейском участке — более точных дат он не может дать — с людьми Дайчи больше не встречался, да и особо не горел желанием. Но, все же, ему хотелось верить в то, что здесь он — не один, и заперт не навсегда, а еще было бы неплохо разузнать побольше об этом месте.

Тени на стенах начинают двигаться, как только в небольшом окошке садится солнце. Заката ему не видно — в общем, и не хочется видеть, он лишь напоминает о мире снаружи, лезвием ножа бьет по не затянувшейся ране. Звук тяжелых шагов и лязг двери заставляет его оглянуться, оторвать взгляд от непримечательного пейзажа снаружи — видно лишь такую же грязную кирпичную стену, как и в его комнате, и несколько точно таких же окошек, но за ними нет никого. Через дверку показывается чья-то большая ладонь, а на полу появляется жестяной поднос с небольшой тарелкой и чашкой — на тарелке покоится странного вида куча, отдаленно напоминающая кашу, рядом с ней кусочек хлеба, а в чашке что-то едва теплое и мутное. Выбора нет — раз предлагают, то надо брать и довольствоваться этим, хоть в желудке будет не так пусто.

Поднос забирают через какое-то время, а Дайчи вновь остается один, не занятый ничем, наедине со своими мыслями и потаенным уголком души.

_It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean_

Впервые он встречается с новеньким в утро понедельника. Кажется, что рассвет только-только начинает зацветать за незакрытыми шторами окном. Он поправляет свои очки, ранее откопанные где-то в недрах рабочего стола, а так же усаживается как можно удобнее. Ведь его шоу только начинается.

Пространство перед ним захламлено различными бумагами, тут и там валяются чуть погрызанные карандаши и ручки, а настольная лампа ничуть не прибавляет света. Помещение просторное, в углу стоит кушетка, а перед его столом удобный стул, не скажешь даже, что комната находится в той самой грязной лечебнице. Сугавара любит свой кабинет, несмотря на захламленные части — он говорит, что ему так лучше удается понять пациентов, а им — больше нравится; возможно, здесь они чувствуют себя, как дома, и из-за этого им легче раскрыться.

Возможно, они доверяет Сугаваре лучше, чем кому-либо из врачей — у него добрый взгляд и мягкая улыбка, его успокаивающие слова и вправду говорят, что произойдет что-то хорошее. Но сам он — демон в обличии ангела, взгляд за стеклами — не тот, каким кажется. Он просто раньше не находил того, кому можно открыться, но, кажется, сейчас он нашел именно то, что искал все эти годы.

— Савамура Дайчи, тридцать лет, ранее работал в полицейском участке номер шесть в городе Сендай, — гласит надпись в досье, а рядом прикреплена фотография высокого мужчины в фуражке, вероятно, снятая когда-то на рабочем месте. Лицо полуприкрыто, но можно различить его мускулистые руки и тело, скрытые за темно-синей формой.

— Убил четверых коллег кухонным ножом, — читает Сугавара, еще больше всматриваясь в фотографию, — А вот это уже интересно. Он внимательно вчитывается в каждое слово, и строчки впечатываются ему в память, а факты вновь и вновь вспыхивают.

Сугавара еще не знаком с этим человеком, но уже понимает, что они могут неплохо повеселиться вместе.

— Определенно, мы поладим, — произносит он в пустоту, представляя перед собой лицо бывшего полицейского, после чего широко улыбается. В его глазах — необычайная заинтересованность и увлеченность, а сердце стучит так быстро, как не билось никогда ранее.

_I'm gonna make you, I'm gonna break you_

Первая сознательная ночь Дайчи в новом месте была относительно спокойной — никакие кошмары, к удивлению самого мужчины, не преследовали его, а проснулся он уже тогда, когда за окном начало светлеть. На стене около кровати были едва ощутимые вмятины и несколько царапин, вероятно, проделанных ногтями.

Он аккуратно провел по ним подушечками пальцев, раздумывая о том, что могло произойти с предыдущим обитателем комнаты. В голову лезли неприятные мысли, что с ним могут сделать. Вряд ли и вправду ему помогут, вылечат амнезию, да и прежним он никогда уже не станет — но, все-таки, это лучше, чем оказаться в тюрьме — здесь хотя бы кажется, что и правда помочь ему можно, но чувство предчувствие говорит об обратном.

— Не верь никому, — шепчет ему голос из ниоткуда, но он оглядывается на всякий случай, ожидая увидеть странные тени. Но в комнате становится лишь светлее, а стена все еще пустая и грязная, какой и была ранее. Из раздумий его достает поворот ключа в железном замке, после чего в комнату заходит какой-то мужчина в белой одежде. — Вставай, тебе сейчас на терапию.

Дайчи повинуется, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Он впервые оказывается снаружи комнаты: ее заливают светом несколько ламп на потолке, рядом лишь десятки одинаковых дверей, а в конце коридора прозрачная перегородка, за которой почти ничего не разглядеть — зрение у Дайчи не идеальное, так что приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Еще один мужчина, похожий на первого, подходит к нему, крепко стискивая пальцами плечо, пока другой возится с замком. Его ведут по бесконечному лабиринту похожих друг на друга коридоров, пока, наконец, они не оказываются у деревянных дверей с небольшой вывеской.

— «Сугавара Коуши, кандидат медицинских наук, психотерапевт» — гласит на табличке. Санитар раскрывает дверь, потянув за изящную ручку, после чего немного подталкивает Дайчи внутрь.

— Пациент номер ноль-ноль-один-семь-один прибыл, — отчеканивает санитар, после чего разворачивается и уходит. Двери захлопываются, погружая комнату в тишину.

— Меня зовут Сугавара Коуши, — за столом сидит невысокий мужчина. Его руки сжаты в замок, а сам он едва улыбается, странно сверкнув взглядом на Дайчи. Волосы Сугавары отливают серебром, как будто бы светятся в лучах раннего солнца, от чего он кажется каким-то особенным, нереальным, пропитанным тайнами мира и секретами от пациентов. На нем белоснежный больничный халат, но у Дайчи нет отвращения к этому. Впервые ему кажется, что Сугавара непростой врач. Возможно, удастся узнать несколько ответов на интересующие вопросы.

— Присаживайся, Савамура Дайчи, — мягко произносит он, указывая ладонью на кресло перед своим столом.

— Вы знаете мое имя? — хрипло спрашивает Дайчи, усаживаясь и пристально вглядываясь ему в глаза. Они серо-карего цвета, точно сказать невозможно, притягивают к себе взгляд и, кажется, гипнотизируют, потому что Дайчи не в состоянии смотреть на что-либо, кроме лица психотерапевта. Он едва касается своей оправы, поправляя сползшие на нос очки, и взору Дайчи открывается маленькая родинка около его левого глаза. Сугавара молчит, чуть улыбаясь, и, вероятно, подбирая слова.

— Я знаю о тебе все. Ты не бойся, просто я читал твое досье, — говорит он, замечая что-то непонятное в глазах напротив.

— Раз вы ознакомились с этим, зачем я здесь? — Мне хотелось бы услышать историю твоего попадания сюда от тебя самого, — Дайчи приподнимает брови, отводя взгляд. — Я ничего не помню.

— Вот как? — Сугавара отвлекается на несколько мгновений, разливая по небольшим белым чашечкам чай, от которого вмиг тут же исходит пар. Он подвигает чашку Дайчи, затем чуть отпивает из своей, тихо вздыхая.

— Что, совсем ничего не скажешь? Как давно это началось?

Дайчи напрягает память, не спеша притрагиваться к своему напитку — мало ли, вдруг этот доктор подсыпал туда антидепрессантов. Он закрывает глаза, как только нужные страницы из его жизни находятся. Воспоминания окрашиваются красными пятнами крови, заставляя вспомнить наполовину забытые события, почувствовать в своих ладонях тяжесть ножа, а в чужих глазах заметить страх. Еще он вспоминает о своих ранах на запястьях, сделанные тем же самым ножом, видит ярко-алые пятна на бледной коже, слышит звук падающего ножа, а затем сам падает, обливается собственной кровью, и помочь ему не в силах никто.

Он, сам того не понимая, одергивает рукав футболки, обнажая белую паутину шрамов, едва касается их, в сознании — лезвие ножа, но боли совсем не чувствуется. — Откуда у тебя эти шрамы? — голос Сугавары вспыхивает, кажется нереальным, но в тоже время таким настоящим; будто сам Дайчи — выдумка, совсем не такой, как мужчина перед ним.

— Я сделал их сам, — тени вмиг заполняют помещение, погружая его в темноту. Даже Сугавара, похоже, сгорел — света нет, лишь тьма вокруг, нет никого, кроме Дайчи и его шрамов, кроме его воспоминаний, вновь и вновь вспыхивающих красными пятнами на черно-белом фоне. Тени протягивают к нему свои нечеткие ладони, шепчут что-то неразборчивое, пока Сугавара рядом с ним не обретает вновь сознание. На его серебряных волосах кровь, она стекает вниз каплями по подбородку, окрашивая красным белоснежный халат.

— _Ты убийца,_ — шепчет он своим вкрадчивым голосом, но тут Дайчи вздрагивает от мягкого прикосновения к нему, а глаза сами собой раскрываются, вновь наполняя помещение светом.

— Дайчи? Все в порядке? — он кажется обеспокоенным, а ладонь все еще касается его пальцев, прикрывающих запястье.

— Я убийца, да? Сугавара старается не смотреть на него, рассматривая стену где-то сбоку, но все же свою руку не убирает.

— Ты убийца, Дайчи, — смотрит на мужчину, но взгляд его сочувствующий, совсем не такой, какой сейчас нужен Дайчи и какой был всего пару минут назад в его галлюцинациях.

_There was light before the rain began And there was hope behind the suffering joke_

Следующая встреча Дайчи с психотерапевтом происходит на завтра, и именно так у него получается определять время. По поводу этого места он узнает немного: лишь факты о построении, о том, что лечебница состоит из нескольких корпусов, но не знает, как далеко это находится от Сендай и располагается ли вообще в Японии. Он понимает, что вряд ли удастся узнать еще чего-то полезного, но опускать руки не собирается.

Он прожил в лечебнице, казалось, больше недели, а его жизнь превращается в рутину. Но в один из дней Дайчи просыпается, ожидая и предвкушая скорую встречу со своим терапевтом, как оказывается позже — ее не происходит. За ним никто не приходит и к обеду, и с того момента ему кажется, что больше за ним никто не придет. По комнате ходят темные тени; он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не замечать их, но видит кое-что хуже.

Он оказывается вновь в том самом полицейском участке, где работал ранее несколько лет подряд. Дайчи встает со своего места — рядом лежат бумаги и папки, горит экран монитора, а в кармане приятной тяжестью отдается нож. Совсем не страшно носить его вот так — никому нет дела до тебя и твоих карманов, а если случайно порежешь себя — не беда, на боль уже совершенно все равно.

Шаги едва слышно, а помещение полупустое, за исключением еще одного такого же припозднившегося коллеги. Он сидит спиной к Дайчи, не слышит его шагов из-за спины, а понять что-либо уже поздно, ведь по шее струится кровь, окрашивая белую рубашку своими пятнами. Дайчи ничего не чувствует, ему доставляет удовольствие видеть людей такими — сломленными, ранеными; взгляд пострадавшего стекленеет, а тело немного скатывается со стула, кровь лужей растекается около рабочего места. На руках Дайчи кровь; она выделяется на фоне его кожи и мешает взгляду — он подносит ладонь к лицу и слизывает ее языком, ощущая во рту железный привкус. Дайчи погружается в тьму, не ощущая ничего, в сознании — ни одной мысли. Просыпается он в холодном поту от того, что кто-то тормошит его за плечо.

Уже привычное лицо санитара склоняется к нему, тяжело смотрит и тянет на себя, как только видит распахнутые глаза.

— Как же хорошо, что ты соизволил проснутся, спящая царевна, — насмешливо бросил он ему в лицо, — Тебя уже ждут на процедуры, поэтому не мог бы ты поднять свою задницу и встать уже наконец?

Впервые за почти пару недель его ведут в другое крыло, но коридоры кажутся теми же. Видно, что это крыло для более буйных: часто слышатся крики, успокаивающие голоса, а еще чаще тут ходят медсестры, держа в руках странные коробочки и баночки. Они мило улыбаются Дайчи, всем видом показывая, что все в порядке — но не в порядке ни он, ни те, кто скрываются за железными дверями, ни это место в целом.

_Этот мир не в порядке, и нам не в силах изменить что-либо._

Дверь в конце коридора стеклянная, и за ней видно несколько теней. Табличек или других знаков оповещения нет, поэтому остается догадываться, что его ждет впереди, но явно что-то такое же, как доктор Сугавара. Помещение меньше, чем кабинет Сугавары, но светлее: множество искусственных источников заливают комнату, посреди которой лишь небольшая кушетка и странный прибор, проводами тянувшийся куда-то в сторону, к столику у стены; на столике лежали какие-то выцветшие бумажки, и стояли колбочки с разными жидкостями. Макушка доктора темным пятном выделялась на фоне всего белоснежного, в том числе и его халата, заставляя его сливаться со всем окружающим. Лицо доктора было хмурым, ярко-синие глаза впивались в Дайчи, заставляя его скукожиться и хотеть скрыться от мужчины, несмотря на то, что тот выглядел намного моложе его самого. Он скрестил руки на груди, пока Дайчи неловко подошел к нему навстречу.

— Кагеяма Тобио. Сегодня мы попробуем вернуть вам часть воспоминаний, — сухо сказал он, поднявшись на ноги. Он взял в руки странный прибор, освобождая место на кушетке.

— Ложитесь. Дайчи послушно лег, вперившись взглядом в потолок.

Лицо врача не выражало никаких эмоций, пока он соединял прибор на голове Дайчи, а его тело было затянуто ремнями, не давая ему шевелиться — даже дышать едва получалось. Прибор загудел, ремни больно впивались в кожу, оставляя на ней красные отметины — возможно, они останутся на всю жизнь, напоминая о себе навсегда. Раздался треск, после чего Дайчи, последний раз бросив взгляд на лицо доктора, провалился в сознание. Очнувшись, он еще долгое время не мог раскрыть своих глаз и пошевелиться. Кожу было больно — казалось, будто бы она в нескольких местах сразу горела; кое-как двигая рукой, он коснулся головы и понял, что некоторые места отдавались белыми пятнами под веками. Было безумно больно, раны жгло огнем, а места, ранее затянутые ремнями, пронзали тысячи иголок — благо, нигде не было видно пятен крови.

— Очнулся? — голос врача раздался где-то около его головы, показывая, что он все еще лежит на койке в процедурной. Дайчи попытался раскрыть глаза, но веки сами вновь и вновь не давали ему сделать это. Наконец, он смог сделать это; все было скрыто за пеленой, которая рассеялась лишь спустя какое-то время. Доктор сидел рядом у койки, аккуратно протирая тот самый приборчик. Как только он увидел его, сразу же отложил свое дело, поднимаясь со стула. Он взял со столика стакан воды и какую-то таблетку, вновь приближаясь к пациенту.

— Выпейте, — произнес Кагеяма, протягивая стакан Дайчи.

— Что это? — голос был севшим и хриплым, отказываясь повиноваться хозяину.

— Обезболивающее.

Не оставалось ничего, кроме как довериться врачу, поэтому Дайчи проглотил таблетку, и правда надеясь на уход боли от шоковой терапии.

Казалось, что следующим утром все пришло в норму. Кабинет Сугавары был таким же, как и пару дней назад. Его улыбка ничуть не изменилась, впрочем, как и комната, и беспорядок на столе. Через приоткрытое окно несильно пробирался ветер, ероша светлые волосы доктора, от чего он едва слышно засмеялся. Дайчи тоже чуть улыбнулся, присаживаясь за привычное место: вчерашняя боль отступала, а небольшие раны от ремней затягивались. Возможно, это и правда поможет ему.

— Ты познакомился вчера с Кагеямой? — начал Сугавара, привычно разливая чай по кружкам. От горячей чашки шел приятный аромат мяты и чего-то пряного; теплота растекалась по телу, успокаивающе согревая все внутри.

— Да.

— И как он тебе?

— Вы мне больше нравитесь.

— Вот как, — лицо Сугавары чуть покрылось румянцем, — Я очень рад. Знаешь, сегодня ты можешь задать любой вопрос, а я дам тебе на него ответ.

— Как вы оказались здесь? — спросил Дайчи, делая глоток, — Мне казалось, что вам бы больше подошла работа детским врачом, но никогда бы не сказал, что вы лечите раненые души.

— Мой отец… был тем еще больным в моем детстве. Когда я вновь и вновь переживаю те события, я просто не понимаю, как мне удалось выжить тогда. Он бил и меня, и мою мать, от этого она и скончалась. Я понимал, насколько это ужасно, и именно тогда поклялся, что буду спасать таких, как он. Но ты — другой. Я уверен в этом. Ты тот, кто может дарить это спасение, хоть и в несколько другом виде, чем я.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ты спасаешь меня, Дайчи, — он мягко улыбнулся, взглянув на него за стеклами своих очков, — Понимаешь, находясь рядом с тобой, я чувствую что-то новое, и от этого мне приятно здесь, — произнес Сугавара, едва касаясь слева на своей груди.

— Мне… очень приятно слышать это, доктор, — прошептал он, неотрывно глядя в глаза доктора. Он совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда Сугавара наклонился через столик прямо к его лицу, обдавая его губы горячим дыханием. Он чуть коснулся их своими, увеличивая темп и пытаясь проникнуть своим языком глубже, отчего Дайчи совершенно не хватало воздуха. Через мгновение он вернулся на свое место, а внешне ничуть не изменился, хотя, возможно, воротник его халата чуть помялся от крепкой хватки Дайчи.

_I'm a hologram In my egocentric universe_

— Доброе утро, Дайчи, — Сугавара встретил его у самих дверей, закрывая кабинет на замок около ручки.

Во взгляде Сугавары он прочитал уверенность и какие-то безумные искорки, как только холодные ладони сжали его запястья, притягивая к себе ближе. Губы Сугавары были холодными, но такими же мягкими и желанными, на вкус едва отдающими горьким чаем. Дайчи притянул его к себе ближе, чуть прижимая ладонью к себе за шею, пока пальцы Сугавары аккуратно перебирали его отросшие пряди на затылке. Дайчи не хотелось разрывать поцелуй, но нехватка воздуха давала о себе знать — легкие чуть горели, как и кожа от прикосновения доктора. Сугавара уставился в глаза, пристально наблюдающие за ним: казалось, зрачок полностью расширился, заполняя радужку. Приоткрытые губы чуть покраснели и манили Сугавару снова и снова касаться к ним, но у него был другой план.

— Ты не будешь против, если сегодня мы чуть изменим нашу терапию? — произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от губ.

— Как пожелаете, доктор.

— Тогда ложись на кушетку, пожалуйста, — произнес он, отходя на шаг от своего пациента и выпутываясь из объятий.

Дайчи на минуту завис, находясь в ступоре: эти слова навеяли ему события вчерашнего дня — ему хотелось, чтобы Сугавара не повторял чего-то похожего на вчерашнее.

Он аккуратно присел на краешек кушетки, пока доктор копался в каких-то шкафчиках, чуть чертыхаясь себе под нос. Наконец, он нашел что-то нужное, но держал это за спиной, не давая Дайчи разглядеть предмет.

— Знаешь, мне давно кажется, что я — такой же, как все вы. — произнес он чуть слышно, останавливаясь у кушетки. — Такой же сломленный, потерянный, будто родом не из этого мира.

Дайчи лежал на кушетке, чуть опираясь на локоть, чтобы наблюдать за Сугаварой. Его взгляд немигающих глаз был прикован к его шее, но он не спешил что-либо делать, как будто бы сильно задумавшись: он выглядел как никогда печальным, казалось, что через пару мгновений он заплачет — хотелось тут же вскочить и обнять его, прижать к себе и не отпускать, чтобы никогда не видеть его таким, но Дайчи не мог пошевелиться, вслушиваясь в его слова и внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Я скажу кое-что, но вряд ли ты мне поверишь. Я — такой же убийца, как и ты, — он произнес это, тут же пронзительно засмеявшись, отчего у Дайчи дыбом встали волосы.

Сугавара захлебывался своим смехом, зажимая ладонью свой рот и чуть прикрыв глаза; его колени немного подкосились, и он упал на них, оставаясь рядом с кушеткой. Через секунду он откашлялся — волосы растрепались, светлым ореолом располагаясь около его лица, а щеки чуть покрылись румянцем.

— Я убил своего отца, Дайчи. Я ничуть не лучше всех, кто есть в этой больнице.

— Не говори так, Коуши. Его взгляд тут же переметнулся на лицо Дайчи, пристально наблюдавшее за ним. Сугавара аккуратно забрался на кушетку, нависая сверху Дайчи, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — произнес он шепотом, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Да, — ответил он, касаясь пальцами его мягких волос, — Я уверен в этом.

— Он насиловал меня, Дайчи, — слова были настолько тихо сказаны, что Дайчи почти прочитал их по губам.

В глазах Сугавары застыли слезы, которые он отчаянно пытался скрыть, спрятать за ладонями. Дайчи осторожно коснулся его руки, отстраняя, пытаясь кончиками пальцев вытереть их, поцелуями спрятать всю боль, днем и ночью заполняющую Сугавару, прикосновениями стереть и переписать прошлое, изменить его мир, для того, чтобы не существовало ничего плохого для доктора. Для того, чтобы больше он никогда не почувствовал того, что произошло с ним несколько лет назад.

_Каждому хочется изменить мир для того, кого мы любим._

— Иногда я вновь и вновь вспоминаю то, что произошло со мной в детстве. Я чувствую, как мое тело охватывают фантомные боли, кажется, вижу синяки на своем теле и отметины от его пальцев. Мне очень хочется стереть память, чтобы не вспоминать всего этого, но жизнь снова и снова заставляет меня прокручивать эти события. Мне больно, хоть я и не показываю, вновь прячась за масками. И ведь я не должен, но я не могу, — голос срывался, а всхлипы только усиливались. Сильные руки казались для него лучшим лекарством: он просто таял, постепенно успокаиваясь, а его слезы полностью пропитали его больничную футболку. Он отстранился, и в его глазах Дайчи увидел всю боль, которую чувствовал сам.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я — не я, — произнес Сугавара, отодвинувшись от Дайчи, уже нормальным голосом. — Например, как сейчас. Изнутри меня переполняет странное чувство, как будто во мне есть что-то живое; тьма, пронзающая меня, заставляющая издеваться над собой и другими. Прости меня, Дайчи, но мне никак не пересилить себя.

— О чем ты, Сугавара?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что делаю это не по своей воле. Оно убивает меня, заставляет мои клетки умирать, сгорать огнем. Сейчас я не хозяин своего тела, а лишь тот, кому разрешено оставаться тут. Как бы я не хотел, я не могу не делать этого, иначе умру сам.

Он завел одну руку назад, нащупывая в кармане больничного халата какой-то предмет. Острый кончик скальпеля блеснул в его руках, заставляя Дайчи немного поежиться.

— Я не могу не делать этого, — произнес он, вновь срываясь на шепот и начиная рыдать; как бы не хотел Дайчи остановить это, он понимал, что лишь может навредить себе больше. Пока оставалось лишь наблюдать и успокоиться, вынудив того не делать этого.

— Сугавара, тебя никто не заставляет делать мне больно.

— Я не могу, оно хочет, чтобы я сделал это, оно убьет меня, если я не сделаю, а я, я просто… мне очень плохо, но я не могу! — руки его тряслись, пока сам он находился в припадке; Дайчи пытался отстранить его руку, но тот лишь полоснул по ней, после чего появилась маленькая полоска крови, от которой на белом халате заалели красные капельки.

— Сугавара!

— Д-дайчи? — слабо произнес он, вглядываясь в его темные глаза; Дайчи показалось, что на его лице сменилось множество эмоций, а рука со скальпелем так и не двигалась, замахнувшись на него.

Дайчи одним движением сбросил парня с себя, устремляясь к двери, но ноги не слушались, и он запнулся об лежавшие на полу коробки. Тем временем, Сугавара поднялся на ноги, вновь заливаясь громким хохотом: он выставил скальпель чуть впереди себя, после чего наклонился к Дайчи, который пытался всеми усилиями выбраться из-под него, но попытки были тщетны. Сугавара мертвой хваткой схватился за его плечо, чуть отстраняя его от себя, после чего острым скальпелем коснулся его шеи, чуть надавливая. Он аккуратно провел по ней, и сам не заметил, как коснулся сонной артерии; темные глаза в последний раз заглянули в его, пронзили своим взглядом, а на губах покоилась едва ощутимая улыбка. Струйки крови заливали еще теплую кожу, пробирались под воротник; Сугавара провел по нему, представляя, как эти руки мягко касались его, давая уверенность и покой. Он коснулся своими губами его лба, одаривая последний поцелуй.

— Я любил тебя, Савамура Дайчи. Прости меня. — слезы не получалось сдерживать; они скатывались по его светлой коже, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки.

— Что же я наделал, — он продолжал сильнее всхлипывать, держа между своими пальцами тот самый скальпель, залитый алой кровью. Его рыдания только увеличивались, он сам не понимал, что делает в ту секунду. Пелена слез не давала ему целиком и полностью наблюдать за своими действиями, а в ушах ему слышался чужой голос и сердцебиение, казалось, что чужие пальцы мягко касаются его кожи, заправляют выбившуюся прядь, а губы встречаются с губами, оставляя нежные поцелуи.

Сугавара в последний раз всхлипнул, падая на другое тело своим, уже совершенно ничего не чувствуя. Его запястья были покрыты красными нитями крови, ведь другого исхода событий он ни за что не хотел бы — жить без того, кого любишь, на самом деле, очень тяжело.

_It's a crime Quiet the mind_

Лечебница «Джериус Фолз» нависала темным пятном посреди редкого леса. Еще долго здесь ходили легенды о враче и его пациенте, умерших от странной тьмы. Эти легенды могли бы долго здесь существовать, если бы в одну темную ночь лечебница не покрылась огнями от языков пламени, разрушая эту тьму своим светом. _Все еще могут спастись._


End file.
